Happy New Year, Herms
by angel-ribeiro
Summary: E eu a trouxe mais para perto de mim, selando seus lábios. Os fogos começaram a estourar acima de nós, na rua. Feliz Ano Novo, Herms. Eu murmurei sobre os lábios dela.


Eu ainda consigo recordar a primeira vez em que a vi: Era uma manhã de terça feira, ou talvez quarta-feira, não me lembro ao certo. Ela entrou na sala, rodeada pelos colegas de trabalho. Nenhum deles era dali, talvez estivessem alocados ou prestando consultoria.

Mas eles, ou o que eles estavam fazendo, não me interessava… ela me interessava. E foi ali que ela me olhou pela primeira vez. Nos olhos. A primeira vez de muitas outras. Ela era alta, ao menos para a maioria das mulheres, porém mais baixa que os outros dois colegas. Mesmo com aquela roupa social, ela era bonita. Pernas longas, cintura fina, seios fartos… os cabelos castanhos caiam pelas costas, o que ajudava a ressaltar o rosto claro e os olhos castanhos? mel? Não sei, talvez um pouco dos dois.

Engraçado notar que eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar: Fosse através da voz, o barulho do salto batendo contra o chão. De alguma maneira eu sempre sabia que era ela.

* * *

><p>Aquela era a minha oportunidade. Eu a vi saindo da sala… virando a esquerda. Ótimo. Hora do café. Sai apressado da minha mesa, e a encontrei parada, observando a máquina fazer seu café. Parei logo atrás, e aguardei. Ela tirou o café da máquina e o levou na boca.<p>

"Coisa horrível" eu a ouvi murmurar, enquanto tomava outro gole de café.

"Ótimo para acordar." respondi.

Ela me olhou um pouco assustada e eu sorri.

"É esse o meu caso: Preciso acordar". Ela riu sem graça, passando a mão livre no braço, agora arrepiado. "Esse café, definitivamente, é muito ruim."

E eu ri, inevitavelmente. "É o pior café da empresa... a propósito, sou Draco.".

Ela estendeu a mão, e me cumprimentou de forma delicada, mas firme. "Hermione".

E aquele fora o começo de algo que eu não tinha sequer noção da intensidade e dos resultados que viriam posteriormente.

* * *

><p>Foram 15 dias encontrando-a esporadicamente no café. Será que devo admitir que muitos desses encontros foram propositais?<p>

Antes de conhecê-la raramente saía da minha mesa. Eram poucos os dias em que me permitia tomar um café… e ali, estava eu, pelo 15° dia seguido, sentado no café, conversando com ela.

"Tome um café comigo hoje á tarde". Enfim disse o que estava entalado na minha garganta havia dias.

"Você está me chamando para tomar esse café horroroso?", eu ri.

"Não, definitivamente não. Estou te chamando para ir até a cafeteria, aqui na frente… para tomar um café descente".

Ela levou o pequeno copo de plástico a boca, e sorveu o restante do café, e lá estava a mesma reação de sempre: Os pequenos pelos do braço dela estavam arrepiados.

"Eu aceito." Ela disse por fim, sorrindo. "Não aguento mais esse café." Confidenciou, rindo.

"As quatro horas, pode ser?". perguntei.

* * *

><p>"Saia comigo."<p>

Eu sabia que aquilo estava longe de parecer um convite, mas ela sorriu. Talvez entendesse esse meu jeito torto de pedir as coisas. Um pedir que mais parecia uma convocação. Bem, eu era assim, estava acostumado a dar ordens.

"Um encontro?" perguntou ela, deixando a xícara agora vazia, em cima da mesa. Ela me fitou, parecia me desafiar a fazer a pergunta corretamente.

As palavras a seguir pareciam entaladas, mas tanto eu, quanto ela esperávamos por isso. "Sim, um encontro". Respondi, por fim. "Sexta feira, as oito horas da noite. Eu passo e pego você!". Lá estava eu, novamente, ditando as regras.

"Ainda não disse sim ou não." Ela sorriu, e foi inevitável não retribuir. Ali estava uma mulher que não exitaria em me dizer não. Devo admitir: Eu não estava acostumado a escutar um não, ou um talvez do sexo feminino. "Vou pensar na sua proposta durante a semana".

Ali, no meio do café, trocamos nossos números de telefone.

* * *

><p>"Até você entrar no carro, eu não tinha certeza que você sairia comigo." Eu admiti, um pouco a contragosto, quando Hermione entrou no carro, e atou o cinto de segurança.<p>

Ela estava… ela estava linda. O vestido preto, decotado na medida certa, curto… na medida errada. Eu… se chamá-la para sair fora difícil, admitir que estava sentindo… sentindo ciúmes era quase impossível. Os músculos eram delicadamente delineados sob a pele alva das coxas dela. Em seus pés, saltos imponentes reluziam. Ela ficaria quase da minha altura, quase.

"Você está linda!" Resumi, ao encará-la nos olhos.

Ela me olhou. Seus olhos me avaliaram de cima abaixo, e eu me senti quase sem graça. Quase. O olhar dela despertava algo dentro de mim.

"Você está…" ela sorriu para mim, parecia encabulada, apesar de decidida. "Lindo."

Eu poderia beijá-la ali mesmo, mas ainda não era o momento.

* * *

><p>"Vamos sair daqui." ela sussurrou, rindo.<p>

A escolha dela fora uma trattoria simples, no bairro do Bexiga. Nada de luxo, nem ostentação. E devo admitir que jamais havia comido um nhoque tão gostoso em toda a minha vida.

"Devo lhe deixar em casa?" perguntei, agora sério. Eu, definitivamente, não pretendia deixá-la em casa tão cedo.

"Agora?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha direita. "Definitivamente não. Eu estava pensando em ir… num bar… e devo admitir que não sei de melhor companhia que você".

* * *

><p>"Uma água." Pedi ao garçom, assim que eu a vi se afastar, rumo aos banheiros.<p>

A bartender me entregou a garrafa de água, e eu abri, bebendo metade em poucos segundos.

"Cara, você deve ser alguém especial".

Eu o olhei atentamente. Assim que chegamos ali, eu vi Hermione o cumprimentando, pareciam velhos amigos.

"Normalmente vem ela e uma amiga aqui. Sentam-se nessa cadeira, e ficam papeando por horas e horas… normalmente até a casa fechar. Brincam que é o ponto de encontro delas."

E num estalo, eu entendi o que o bartender estava querendo dizer. Talvez Hermione, aos poucos, estava me introduzindo ao seu mundo restrito. Eu a vi andando tranquila, em minha direção, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Posso saber o que você estava falando?" escutei ela perguntando ao bartender, que negou com um sorriso. "Não escute o que ele fala! É tudo mentira!" Ela riu e me encarou. Seus olhos eram castanhos.

Eu me levantei e a puxei pela mão, até o meio da pista de dança. "Eu quero dançar com você." murmurei em seu ouvido, e sorri ao sentir ela se arrepiar.

* * *

><p>Ela estava ao meu lado, rindo, seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus. O ar, ao lado de fora do bar era fresco, e o céu estava começando a querer clarear. Olhei o relógio, era quase certo que a alvorada se aproximava.<p>

"Herms…"

Ela parou e me encarou, o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios. Eu me aproximei, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, passei um de meus braços por sua cintura e a puxei para mim.

* * *

><p>Dois meses e eu ainda não estava acostumado a sentir aquele perfume. Senti o corpo dela se aninhando junto ao meu. Acariciei a cintura nua dela, e escutei ela murmurar alguma coisa e virar-se para mim, ainda com os olhos fechados.<p>

"Hey…" eu murmurei, acordando-a. Observei enquanto ela abria os olhos. Estavam assustadoramente claros aquela manhã.

"Bom dia. " ela respondeu, com a voz rouca pelas horas dormidas.

"Dormiu bem?" era inevitável não perguntar. Ela sorriu em resposta e selou meus lábios. Aninhou-se em meus braços, e eu acariciei os longos cabelos castanhos dela. Eu precisava falar, não havia mais tempo. "Herms, precisamos conversar."

Ela sentou-se, quase que imediatamente, trazendo o lençol branco consigo. Seus olhos me analisavam com interesse.

"Não poderemos mais nos ver". Eu disse de uma vez, não havia uma maneira melhor de dizer isso. "Eu estarei saindo do país dentro de uma semana e não sei quando volto." Eu estava falando tudo de uma vez.

"Você não tem o que explicar." Ela disse, por fim.

Eu a vi levantar da cama, e admirei seu corpo nu uma última vez, enquanto ela se vestia. Os movimentos eram contidos e calmos. Eu a vi vestir cada peça de roupa, olhar-se no espelho, antes de enfim, virar-se para me encarar.

"Boa sorte em sua nova empreitada, Draco." Havia sinceridade em sua voz, mas seus olhos… estavam escuros, como o mar em um dia de tempestade.

E ela se foi.

* * *

><p>Quatro meses mais tarde eu voltei a empresa, o projeto havia durado menos tempo do que o normal. Observei as pessoas a minha volta, tudo igual, nenhuma alteração sequer. Nott e Zabine continuavam a sentar ao meu lado, nada havia mudado. Até mesmo a minha mesa estava igual.<p>

Só faltava ela. De tempos em tempos eu observava o relógio, e as horas passaram. A equipe a qual ela pertencia continuava ali, na mesma rotina. Tudo exatamente igual, com a única diferença de que ela não estava mais ali.

Observei um dos colegas dela sair da sala e virar a esquerda. Hora do café. Andei apressado e o encontrei sentado sozinho, perto da janela, tomando café e observando os carros passarem.

"Eu imaginei que você, uma hora ou outra, viesse conversar com um de nós." respondeu o rapaz. "Ela não está mais nesse projeto. Já faz quase quatro meses".

"Certo." Eu respirei profundamente, sem saber ao certo o que falar em seguida. O rapaz me encarava receoso, esperando pelas perguntas que viriam. Eu precisava saber dela, não havia um dia sequer que eu não houvesse pensado nela. "Onde ela está?"

"Em outro projeto." respondeu prontamente, como se já esperasse pela pergunta. "Em outras situações, eu não lhe falaria nada além disso… porém, como amigo, eu acho que vocês precisam conversar. Não acho que devam começar o novo ano com assuntos pendentes." Ele pegou o celular, e depois de passar o dedo algumas vezes pela tela, o entregou a mim. Era o novo numero de celular dela. "Anote."

* * *

><p>Deitei em minha cama e peguei o celular, lá estava, gravado na memória, o novo numero de celular dela. O colega dela tinha razão: Não era certo começar um novo ano com assuntos mal resolvidos.<p>

_31 de dezembro_

_Estarei esperando você nos últimos degraus, da escadaria da Gazeta, ao lado esquerdo. Te esperarei até as 23:55. Draco._

* * *

><p>Ao olhei para aquele mundaréu de gente, andando de um lado para o outro, contando os minutos para a passagem do ano. Olhei o relógio. Eram 23:50 e ela não havia aparecido. Me levantei. Talvez o assunto houvesse sido resolvido no momento em que ela fechara a porta do meu apartamento quatro meses atrás.<p>

Observei ao redor e parei. Lá estava ela, parada alguns degraus abaixo me observando com seus olhos castanhos. Ao seu lado, havia uma mulher, provavelmente sua amiga, cochichando em seu ouvido, ela assenti amiga afastou-se, deixando-a sozinha.

Ela estava bonita, muito mais do que em minha última lembrança. Enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção, eu a observava com cuidado. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam bem presos em um coque despojado. Uma regata branca estava presa por uma saia amarela… eu parei em seu abdômen… ela continuou andando em minha direção, subindo degrau por degrau.

Ela, enfim, aproximou-se de mim, apenas um degrau abaixo, e eu me vi estendendo a mão em direção a pequena saliência que era sua barriga agora.

"Herms…" Eu murmurei, agora com a mão sobre a sua barriga. Eu soltei a minha respiração que nem notara estar prendendo, o coração estava acelerado, os olhos… não houve um dia sequer que eu não pensasse em Hermione… e agora ela estava ali, na minha frente.

"Oi Draco."

A voz dela chegou em meus ouvidos, e foi inevitável não arfar. A mesma voz que me levou a loucura incontáveis vezes, que me fez sorrir durante as exaustivas jornadas de trabalho, quando ainda nos via-mos na empresa, o sorriso dela era sempre a promessa de que nada estava realmente ruim, nem mesmo quando eu sabia estar perto do meu limite.

Subimos os últimos degraus e paramos: um de frente para o outro. Olhei o relógio: Somente cinco minutos. Eu tinha cinco minutos.

"Herms… Enquanto eu estava fora, não houve sequer um minuto que eu não tenha pensado em você." Eu admiti, mais para mim do que para ela. "Não houve um dia que eu não tenha sentido sua falta. Esses quatro meses foram… um tormento sem você."

"Draco…"

Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. E quando uma delas caiu, eu limpei. E naquele momento eu me senti culpado: eu deveria estar ali, aqueles quatro meses, limpando todas elas.

"Eu vou ter um filho." Ela disse por fim.

Eu sorri, e coloquei minha mão sobre sua barriga novamente.

"Nós vamos ter um filho".

E eu a trouxe mais para perto de mim, selando seus lábios. Os fogos começaram a estourar acima de nós, na rua.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Herms." Eu murmurei sobre os lábios dela.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Draco".

Eu sorri ao notar um riso brincar nos lábios dela. Eu a abracei, protegendo-a com os meus braços. Ela jamais deveria ter saído dali.

"Case-se comigo." Eu murmurei em seu ouvido.

Escutei seu riso, e me afastei o suficiente para poder encará-la.

"Isso é um pedido, Draco Malfoyl?

Eu ri, e num impeto, eu me ajoelhei na frente dela.

"Hermione, você quer casar comigo?"

"Definitivamente, sim!"


End file.
